


Leave me blue

by Richiesbrokenglasses



Category: Avatar (2009), IT (2017)
Genre: Bill is the same, Blue peeps, Da blue people, Eddie is a soft bean, Eddie is always annoyed with Richie, Fluff, M/M, Richie loves Eddie to death, Smut, Smut Coming, Some killing?, Stan and Bill are CUTE, Sum smut, murder?, no pennywise, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiesbrokenglasses/pseuds/Richiesbrokenglasses
Summary: “Yeah! They need to make sure they make my Avatar hot and well fit! Like me” Richie gestured to himself, which made Eddie snort a bit.“You? Hot and fit? Yeah right…”“That’s not what your mother said last night after she-Beep b-beep Richie!”//Avatar AU((NOT THE AIRBENDER SHIT THE BLUE PEEPS))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came back with another AU! It's just an idea and I think I can pull this off! Comment below what you think!

“Blue people? Are you serious? That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life Stan!” Eddie protested as he and Stan walked into the cafeteria.

Both of them had just gotten to the science headquarters that no one knew about. They were literally very deep in the Amazon. Honestly Eddie was surprised they had wifi.

“Eddie this is very very important! And I have honestly zero idea why you don’t believe me..” Stan had an offended face when Eddie looked at him.”Well Stan how am I supposed to believe what I haven’t seen? Like c’mon! Who believes that there are giant blue peo-oh great” 

Eddie looked across the room to see the famous Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough, walking in, laughing. “Fucking fantastic!” Eddie mumbled and Stan smirked slightly.

“Huh..you really don’t like Richie at all do you?” Stan asked before grabbing a plate of pizza and putting his money on the counter. 

“No..he’s a dick and he is never-I repeat NEVER serious!” Eddie threw his hands up a bit to make the never more dramatic then it had to be. 

“Well he’s gonna be working with us! So is Bill! You gotta learn how to deal with him..”

“Deal with who? Is Eddie spaghetti having boy problems?” 

Eddie turned around quickly and his eyes widened.

“Um no one! And don’t fucking call me that! It’s Eddie! Not Eds, Eddie Spaghetti or cutie!”

Richie wiggled his eyebrows beneath his huge ass glasses before grinning. “I know you love them Edward Spagedward..”

“R-R-Richie! That’s enough!” Bill snapped at the curly haired boy before turning his attention to Eddie and Stan.

“Eddie, Stan, Nice to finally w-w-work with you here at this fine p-place!” Bill spoke softly, obviously trying to control his stutter.

“Oh! Um thanks Bill! You too! Five months of training flew by to be honest..” Eddie let out a nervous chuckle and Stan nodded.

“Can’t wait to start working! Hopefully they get our models done quickly!” Stan picked up his pizza, taking a bite out of it.

“Yeah! They need to make sure they make my Avatar hot and well fit! Like me” Richie gestured to himself, which made Eddie snort a bit.

“You? Hot and fit? Yeah right…”

“That’s not what your mother said last night after she-Beep b-beep Richie!”

Bill cut in before Richie could say anything else.

“But what are Avatars anyway?” Eddie said while he tilted his head to the side a bit. Richie had to fight back the urge to reach over and pinch his cheeks, yelling ‘Cute cute cute’ over and over again

“The big blue people with four fingers and long ass braids!” Richie chimed in. “But ours will have five fingers so don’t worry about that..” Stan added.

“So you weren’t lying about the blue people?”

“Eddie would I ever lie to you?”

“I don’t know..would you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at his friend who thought for a second. For Eddie it was a long second.

“No I wouldn’t!” Stan said and took another bite of his pizza.

“So..w-who wants to g-g-go see if they are d-done yet?”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second..” Eddie looked at the door of the cafeteria then back up at them. “We shouldn’t rush them! I mean making another human source might take a while! Science cannot be rushed..” Eddie stated.

“But Eds we really need to practice at working the bodies! I know we just got here like eight hours ago but that’s what we came here for!”

“Y-yeah and they t-told us we could see them t-t-today!” 

“Come on Eddie! Pleaaaassee?” Stan pouted and gave Eddie his best puppy eyes look.

“God dammit Stan..fine”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school and bored as hell..Donut judge me

The group walked into the lab not even ten minutes later. Bill led the group through the lab, ending up at a couple of these pod like things. They were sorta like beds but they had his metal body outline that went on before the cover folded over them.

“Beverly? Beverly!” Bill yelled throughout the lab.

“Bill?” Eddie looked to the right to see who said Bill’s name and it was a brunette boy. He was a little taller than Eddie and a bit chubbier. 

“B-ben! Hey! Where’s Beverly? She was supposed t-t-to show us our Avatar m-models..”

Ben smiled slightly before pulling down a mic from his headset, speaking into it. He was obviously talking to Beverly through it before he put the mic back up. “Alright Bill..she’ll be here in a sec..” He walked back into the room he walked out of.

In the meanwhile, Richie was looking around, basically touching everything in sight. Soon enough Eddie slapped his hands away once Richie decided to touch something valuable.

“Richie be careful..we can’t break anything in here”

“I know but it looks sooooooo cool!” Richie readjusted his glasses before the sound of something clicking open. They turned toward one of the pod like beds and the top was now open. 

A girl with short red hair got out of it and stretched slightly, looking at the boy’s. “Bill? Hey!” She walked over to Bill and pulled him into a hug, which Bill hugged back once he felt her arms around him.

“H-hey Beverly..h-h-how are ya?

“Good! Really good! Um excuse me one sec..Ben!” She called out so that the boy in the other room could hear.

“Yes Bev?”

“Cigarrete please!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Thank you!” Beverly then looked at the boys who were not too far behind Bill. 

“Lemme guess...You’re Richie?” She pointed to the tall, curly haired boy. Richie grinned and stepped forward, bowing.

“Nice to meet your aqquatiance madam..”

“Pleasure is all mine Tozier..” She looked away from Richie which then she laid her eyes on Eddie and Stan.

“Oh hello! I’m Beverly! A scientist at this wonderful establishment!

“Oh I’m Stan!” Stanley waved slightly, smiling.

“Eddie”

“Nice to meet you two! Um we have all of your models back here..c’mon!”

She walked towards the back, expecting Bill and the rest of the group to follow.

Eddie was now becoming nervous. Stan, Bill, and Richie all looked just fine. But Eddie looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“Okay Richie and Bill! Yours are on the left! Stan and Eddie, on the right!”

Richie pratically ran to his Avatar, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. “Holy shit! Look! He looks exactly like me!”

Bill and Stan also walked over to their own, admiring it quietly. Eddie was hesitant at that moment. He slowly walked over to the water filled tank, getting goosebumps in the process.

Eddie stopped right in front of his. He froze. This was him...as an Avatar? Wow he was much taller. He had a really long braid and the little light blue dots shined like stars across the Avatars face. He was actually an exact replica of Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Oh fuck..” He whispered to himself, putting his hand on the glass.

Eddie was finally going to be tall.. But wait where is there private part? Did they not have one orrr? He cringed slightly, not really wanting to know what or where the private part was.

Stan cleared his throat which caused Eddie to turn to him. “So?” Stan questioned.

“So what?”

“What do you think?”

Eddie smiled slightly, quickly glancing at the ground then back up at him. “I am going to love this..”


End file.
